Untouchable
by Manny Merkle
Summary: Untouchable - That's how she was after she lost him. Nobody could break down her walls, or she thought. When the silent host figures out what's wrong, how will she handle it? MorixOC
1. Prologue

Summary: She was untouchable - nobody could break down her walls, not even her close cousin, Haruhi. But what happens when the silent host figures out everything?

Prologue -

Smiles.

They began to fade, the same time as he did.

Laughs.

They were no longer heard, because he couldn't manage to laugh with her.

Health.

Hers deteriorated as rapidly as his.

Life.

They both lost theirs at the same time.

She was dead inside without him. Not a single smile or laugh was left. To her, nothing could change that.

But then, she met him.

A/N :

Okay, so this is my new Ouran story, and my first story to ever publish. I hope it'll turn out okay - it's MorixOc, by the way! (:

-Manny


	2. Chapter 1 Naked

Chapter One

"_And I've never felt like this before. I'm naked around you, does it show? You see right thought me and I can't hide. I'm naked around you, and it feels so right." -Avril Lavigne, Naked._

"Sammy, wake up, we have school today." My cousin, Haruhi, gently shook me awake. I yawned and slowly sat up, stretching. Nodding, I got out of bed and dragged my feet towards the bathroom.

'Just another day,' I thought, taking a deep breath. As I showered, worries settled into my mind. Such as:

'What if they ask questions? Like why I'm quiet and where I came from? If they're mean? What if Haruhi's friends don't like me? What if I have a panic attack or something?'

Pushing those rather negative thoughts to the back of my mind, I turned off the showerhead and ran my hand through my dripping blonde locks, sighing.

"Safi! Breakfast!" Haruhi calls as I walk down the stairs, fully dressed in a yellow girl's uniform that the host club provided oh-so-generously for me. For someone they probably won't even like. Well, I guess they didn't think of that possibility when helping someone like me out. Trying, and failing, to be more positive, we eat breakfast silently.

"Safi, you're in Kyoya-senpai and Tamaki-senpai's class. They'll help you out today. Don't let Tamaki-senpai make you do anything you don't want to do, besides going to Music Room 3 after school." Haruhi explains as we begin walking to school. She sighs deeply when I don't respond, but doesn't say anything more.

"My daughter! My niece!" I hear a bubbly, loud voice call out, causing me to jump. What the heck?

"Oh lord…" I hear Haruhi mutter, gritting her teeth.

"My daughter and niece shall not walk to school like a lowly commoner!" Blinking, I scan the area for the voice. I don't see anyth-

I scream as a sleek, black limo screeches to a halt beside us and a tall, blonde teenager steps out. Yelling again, he quickly pulls Haruhi into a hug, waving her around in circles like a doll and crying.

"My daughter! You could've been hurt! It's too dangerous out here with the commoners, there are perverts among you!" I cough awkwardly as he suddenly grins, noticing me.

"My niece! You don't know how long I've waited for you!" He tries to glomp me, but Haruhi stops him with an emotionless face. The blonde begins to sob, resorting to growing mushrooms beside a trash can. I raise my eyebrows, but don't question it.

"That's Tamaki-senpai. Don't mind him." Another teenager, this time dark haired, tells me as he steps elegantly out of the car, pushing back his glasses. I sweat drop as nearby girls being swooning over him with hearts in their eyes.

"Kyoya-senpai, do you and Tamaki still plan on showing Safi around?" Haruhi inquires as the fan girls notice Tamaki and being to sob as well, some resorting to joining him in his emo corner. He scoots away from them, but eventually he's cornered against the trash can.

"Mother! We have to get our daughter and niece out of here before the fan girls get to them as well!" Tamaki calls to Kyoya, dramatically scooping Haruhi and I into his arms and sprinting into the limo. Sighing, I attempt to wiggle out of his grasp, but he's stronger than me. Kyoya simply takes a seat beside us, as though this is a regular thing.

"Senpai, can you put us down now?" Haruhi deadpans, causing Tamaki to set us down and resort back to his emo corner. I pull out a small, handheld notepad and pen from my book bag and begin to write.

'I'm guessing you're Kyoya-senpai. I'm Safi Geist, from America. Nice to meet you.' Kyoya doesn't seem surprised in the least when I silently hand him the note.

"I know. I'm assuming that you don't plan on talking anytime soon, either. Tamaki and I are in your class, so we can assist you today. After school, you'll have to go to the Host Club with us, though. I believe that you are quite the musician - you can help Haruhi pay off her debt, if you perform for the club when needed." He handed me back my notepad with a still emotionless face.

'I'd be delighted to help Haruhi, but I'll need to being speaking again first. For all I know, I may never speak again.' Kyoya simply nods, ending the conversation as we pull to a stop. I gasp as we all step out of the limo.

Holy crap. This school is e - freaking -normous. I'm going to get lost more than a few times…

"Class, this is our new student from America, Safi Geist. Another scholarship student - treat her well." The teacher says absent-mindedly to the uninterested class, but at least he didn't make me introduce myself. Well, most of them were uninterested. Some nerdy-looking kid came up to me and introduced himself as Katsumi-something. I stared at him for a moment before pulling out my notepad.

'I don't speak. Sorry.' He smirked at me, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"If you don't speak, do you make other noises?" I pretended to gag until Tamaki pounced on me, insisting that I must sit next to him. There was a hint of worry, mixed with anger, in his tone. Knowing that Tamaki-senpai would give me an oddball answer, I decided to ask Kyoya about it.

'Tamaki sounded angry and somewhat worried when that Katsumi kid was talking to me. Care to explain?' Kyoya silently shook his head, so I decided I'd ask him again at lunch.

As soon as Kyoya sat down, I shoved my notepad in front of him aggressively. His face remained cold as he read it quickly.

"Katsumi Uzaka, who's family won 40 million yen in the lottery, has a record. He's been accused of rape twice, but was found innocent both times. " He explained, nodding over at where Katsumi was sitting. A perverted smirk was playing on his lips as he winked at me.

Sighing, I retrieved my notepad and turned to Haruhi.

'This year is gonna suck. I already have a stalker.' She raised her eyebrows, urging me to continue writing.

'Katsumi Uzaka, according to Kyoya-senpai.' Her eyes widened, and I instantly knew that name was well-known around here.

"Stay away from him, Safi. He raped two girls in the host club last year, but the judge was his uncle, so they found him innocent. I don't want you being hurt again." She muttered the last part so that no one else would hear. Of course, with our luck, Tamaki heard.

"Again? My dear niece has been hurt? IT WILL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN NOW THAT UNCLE IS HERE, SAFI-CHAN!" He exclaimed dramatically, surprisingly not attracting much attention.

"Ignore him, Safi. Oh, also you still have to meet the rest of the host club. Hikaru and Kauro are out for lunch today, and Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai must not be -"

"Haru-chan! I'm sorry that we're late, but I left Usa-chan in the classroom and had to go back and get him! Takashi came with me!" A cute, little boy with blonde hair, brown eyes, and a cute little pink bunny interrupted, running towards Haruhi. She smiled lightly.

"It's ok, Hunny. This is my cousin, Safi Geist, also. She's from America, and is in Kyoya-senpai and Tamaki-senpai's class. Safi, this is Hunny, and the tall boy is Takashi Morizunka, or Mori. They're both in their 3rd year." Haruhi introduced, gesturing to each of our seniors.

The moment that my brown eyes met his dark ones, I knew that I wasn't so untouchable to him.

~~~~~Chapter End~~~~~~

K, so, I know that totally blowed. And it's short. But, I'm trying. I seriously just threw this together, I have little time for writing.

But, I love it, so I ain't gonna stop. Uzaka is a made up name, by the way. Cool, huh? Geist is my best friend's last name.

Also, Safi Geist and Katsumi Uzaka are my characters, but everyone else belongs to the creators of Ouran High School Host Club.

Oh, and Mori is hot. XD

-Manny


	3. Chapter 2 Stand in the Rain

Chapter 2

"_She never slows down. She doesn't know why but when she's all alone, feels like it's all coming down. She won't turn around. The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down." - Superchick, Stand in The Rain_

Mori had his eyes. His dark, mysterious, endless eyes. It took everything I had not to sprint out of the cafeteria right there and then. He also ha-

"Niece, it's time for class again! We cannot be late!" Tamaki exclaimed, even though I didn't see anyone else leaving. Shrugging it off, I snatched my notepad as he hurriedly dragged me away. Sighing, my mind wanders to the near future - what will I do at the Host Club? Will the costumers call me a slut?

"Safi-chan! We're having a fall dance in two months, so you'll need a date! I'm not supposed to tell you, but I want my niece to be happy, so I will! During our club hours until then, whichever host you spend the most time with will be your date! Don't tell your Mother Kyoya that you know!" Tamaki continued to babble about 'Mother Kyoya', but I tuned him out, weighing my options for the dance.

What if I don't want to go to a dance?

The rest of the day went by quickly, considering that I never fell asleep during class or anything. Actually, I was incredibly focused on my teachers, trying my hardest to remember every single word they said. I was a bit jumpy near the end of the school day, but I managed.

"Niece! Will you sit with your uncle at the club today?" Tamaki asked as soon as school ended. I simply shrugged, causing him to sulk in his emo corner. Sweatdropping, I follow Kyoya quietly to Music Room 3.

I blinked as rose petals fell when we opened the door. I could hear Haruhi laugh quietly in the background as I took in my surroundings. Taking a deep breath, I pull out my notepad and head towards my cross-dresser of a cousin.

'Do you guys have a budget?'

"Apparently not," She smiled. "By the way, you should probably sit with Hunny-sempai. He sits with Mori-sempai, who is awfully quiet as well. Hunny-sempai likes cake like you." Nodding, I turn around, only to run into my said seniors.

"Safi-chan! Would you like to have some cake with me and Takashi? You can hold Usa-chan for me, if you want!" Hunny grins, holding out a small, pink, stuffed bunny. Nearly smiling, I silently agree.

I sat between Mori and Hunny, savoring a piece of strawberry shortcake while the guests arrive. The girls bombarded me with questions and glares almost immediately.

"Who are you?"

"Why do you get to sit next to them?"

"How come you won't answer?"

"Did they hire you as a stripper or something?"

That one slapped me across the face. I quickly masked the pain though, hoping that no one noticed. The worried glance that Mori sent me told me that I wasn't overlooked.

Hunny-sempai smiled and explained that I was Haruhi's quiet cousin and his new friend. He didn't answer the 3rd question, but looked at me. I stared at my feet, glancing towards Haruhi, wishing that she could help.

"She chooses not to." A quiet voice beside me explains. I lift my head to find Mori glancing honestly at each of the girls. They swoon as I look to him in thanks, only to find him wiping cake frosting off Hunny's cheek.

"Thanks, Takashi!" He grinned, resulting in a few 'awes' from the audience. I sighed, already sick of this host club. Seriously, who wants to have a bunch of fangirls watching their every move?

Without another thought, I grabbed my book bag and stepped out into the silent hallway. I could feel eyes boring into the back of my head and hear Hunny ask me somthing, but I did my best to ignore them.

After settling down just beside the doors to Music Room 3, I could hear footsteps walking towards me. Ignoring those as well, I pulled out my homework to begin. As I began to write, my pencil was pulled out of my hand.

"Hey, babe, why would you be doing homework when you could be doing _other _things?" I raised my eyebrow and shook my head, recognizing the boy, Katsumi, that Haruhi told me to stay away from.

"Awe, c'mon. Why not? I'm sure it's not your first time with a body like that…" Katsumi grinned mischievously as he caressed my cheek. I froze, eyes wide and hands shaking. No, this can't be happening, not today, not here, not him, not ag-

"NEICE!" Tamaki's voice, layered with anger, worry, and something else, screamed out the door. Katsumi withdrew his hand before Tamaki could notice and stuck it casually in his pocket. I quickly attempted to cover up the emotions on my face, but not in time. The blonde king saw my expression for half a second, and immediately turned to glare at Katsumi. Shaking his head, he walked away with a laugh. The rest of the host club, followed by many annoying, pretty girls, walked out, noticing Katsumi immediately.

Hunny smiled at me comfortingly, reaching down to pick up my homework.

Haruhi glared at Katsumi and helped me up off the ground.

Kyoya simply stared at the retreating boy, a frown playing on his lips.

Hikaru and Kauro glared at Katsumi like Haruhi, turning to ask Tamaki what had just happened.

Mori-senpai had a troubled look upon his face, his eyes narrowed and mouth forming scowl. It wasn't Mori's expression. I just _knew_ it wasn't. It couldn't be.

It was _his _worried face. The face I'd seem on countless occasions, whether it was while staring at me, homework, or not-so-bright person.

I backed up slowly, tears dripping slowly down my face. I mouthed a no as I turned, running away, I didn't know where I was running, I just knew that I was running. I was running away from _him._

But why?

Blahh, I'm sorry that I never posted this earlier. And that it's so short - I promise, they'll get longer.

I totally forgot my password, and just came up with it today. I just kinda fail like that…

Anyways, the _him is a mystery character. He won't be revealed for a while, but poor wittle Safi will continue to talk about him. _

_I cried when OHSHC ended. SO MUCH. _

_I didn't like the ending. (SPOILER) I wanted Haruhi to get together with hikaru! _

_I mean, father + daughter = MOLESTATION._

_BAD BAD BAD BAD TAMAKI._

_Friend + friend = 3 3LEGALNESS3 3_

_Ok, im sorry. Im really hyper and junk. Sooo, that's all. Buh-bye!_


End file.
